piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Los Angeles 500
The 2019 Los Angeles 500 is the final race of the 2019 Season. It is EXTREMELY INFAMOUS because Jackson Storm wins his 2nd Piston Cup by winning the race over a car length away from Cruz Ramirez. Sadly, Danny Swervez and Bubba Wheelhouse were a lap down and Steve LaPage crashed. Ryan Laney was also involved, but since he had minor damage, he was repaired in time and finished 3rd. It was also kind of boring as only Steve crashed and the rest, well. They finished. Including GEORGE NEW-WIN. Storm wins with Cruz 2nd and Ryan 3rd. Chase Racelott is 4th. Despite the race was bad. The good thing is that the announcers and Cruz's fans threw stuff at him. Transcript Jackson nearly punctures Richie Gunzit's tire and nearly gets crushed by a Thwomp Jackson: RICHIE! COME HERE! Richie: What do you want! Jackson (nearly punctures Richie's tire): THIS- (nearly gets crushed by a Thwomp) Chick: OH NO! JACKSON NEARLY GETS CRUSHED BY A THWOMP! Jackson WINS! Natalie: I DONT BELIEVE IT! JACKSON STORM HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON THE PISTON CUP! Chick: WHAT A PERFORMANCE BY JACKSON STORM! IT'S JACKSON STORM FOR THE WIN! CRUZ RAMIREZ 2ND! RYAN LANEY 3RD DESPITE BEING INVOLVED IN A CRASH! DANNY AND BUBBA A LAP DOWN! Jackson: YES! THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! (IGNTIR Team Radio) Ray Reverham: GOOD JOB JACKSON! After a bad first half of the season, we have dominated! Jackson: YEAH! THIS COULD BE OUR FINAL PISTON CUP WIN SO LETS CELEBRATE GUYS! WOO-HOO! (Minecraft Death Sound) YEAH, I AM BETTER THEN THAT SLOW (Popeye toot) CRUZ!!!!! Bill Brady declines to get Jackson's cup (The Final Countdown by Europe plays) Jackson: YEAH! I WON THE CUP! BILL BRADY GET THE CUP! Bill: NO! CRUZ SHOULD HAVE (Popeye toot) WON! YOUR PISTON CUP WIN HAS MORE CONTROVERSY THEN MINE 40 YEARS AGO!!!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE CUP THIS TIME FOOL!!! (Bill places the cup near Cruz Ramirez) Cruz: YEAH! I WON THE CUP! Lightning: GOOD JOB CRUZ! THE RIGHTFUL WINNER OF THE 2019 PISTON CUP! The Announcers and Cruz's Fans Scream, Shout, Swear, and Start to Throw Things at Storm Bob: SADLY, JACKSON WON, NO! Pinkie: Let's defeat him, boys! (Bob, Pinkie, and the announcers go near Jackson Storm) Shannon: So Jackson. What do you think of your 2nd Piston Cup win? Jackson: AWESOME! This could be my last Piston Cup- Bob: WAIT! Shannon: UGH! James: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JACKSON!? Rainbow: You STINK Jackson!! (Bob, CaptainSparklez, Twilight, and Pinkie are seen with anger) Bob: A (dolphin censor) fight would be enough!! Pinkie: A freaking (Spongebob Alarm Clock) of worst!! (The announcers start throwing stuff. They throw a pumpkin pie, 5 cakes, a Combustr Online Banking Ticket, an Octane Gain Turbo Vitamin, a Triple Dent Gum package, 20 barrels of Tank Coat Milkshake, a 2016 Piston Cup, a Leak Less Bottle, a Giant Gasprin Capsule, a Rev-N-Go Carburetor, a Gask-Its milk cookie package, an apple, a Spare Mint package, and a Ben's Hot Sauce, which causes the sauce to be in Jackson's mouth) Jackson: (Dolphin Censor)!! FREAKIN' HOT SAUCE! (Seal bark, 2x)!!!! DANG IT! HOW THE FREAKING (Yee) WOULD THAT (Popeye toot) BE!? WHAT A (Air horn) OF (Minecraft Death Sound) OF (Roblox Death Sound) OF (Yee) (You Kid) OF (Pingas) FROM (Spongebob Alarm Clock, 2x)!!! (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!!!! (Dolphin Censor) YOU, IDIOTS!! (James and Rainbow throw a Transberry Juice Grape, a Transberry Juice Lemon, a Transberry Juice Orange, Transberry Juice Original, a Transberry Juice Watermelon, a Re-Volting batteries package, an N20 Cola Light, a Zero Cal N20 Cola, a Nitroade Drink, a Nitroade Cherry, and Ketchup) (Cruz fans start to throw tires, a giant tire and more random stuff on Jackson) Captain: MAKE SURE TO BE OUT! (Captain throws a giant bowling ball at Jackson breaking Jackson's roof) Jackson: (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!!! (Seal bark, 2x)!!! Captain: You said the N WORD!! Jackson: (cries) WHY!? Twilight: I do NOT wanna fight EVER AGAIN with you guys. EVAR!! (Jackson cries deeper than Blamer at Memphis in 1998 and get out) (The music stops) Bob: We're safe. Pinkie: Thanks to god and Jesus, we pray to get this fight over with. (Bob, Darrell, Pinkie, Spike, and all of the announcers cry of joy at the same time) (In the Network Office, Darrell, Bob, Spike, and Pinkie come back) (End of Transcript) Results # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Barry Depedal - 200 laps # Jonas Carvers - 200 laps # Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Tim Treadless - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 200 laps # Dan Carcia - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps # J.P Drive - 200 laps # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Aaron Clocker - 200 laps # Noah Gocheck - 200 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps # Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # Eric Braker - 200 laps # Jim Reverick - 200 laps # Chris Roamin - 200 laps # Herb Curbler - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Richie Gunzit - 200 laps # Paul Conrev - 200 laps # George New-Win - 200 laps # Next Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps # Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 199 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 199 laps # Steve Lapage - 158 laps (spun out of control) Category:Infamous Races Category:Legendary Races Category:More Than Legendary Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever Category:Bad Races